The UNC Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) involves six research projects, two research cores, and support cores. The research components of the Program rely heavily on graduate students and postdoctoral associates. The Training Core provides the structure needed to ensure that research personnel acquire broad interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary training in the biomedical and non-biomedical sciences, as well as in practical aspects of Superfund. All of the Project and Core Leaders in the UNC SBRP reside in the Department of Environmental Sciences and Engineering in the School of Public Health. Elements of the existing interdisciplinary culture in the Department will be combined with SBRP-specific training elements to provide an efficient, comprehensive, and relevant training experience for our students and post-docs. The components of the Core will include seminar programs, formal course work, short courses, retreats, conferences, internships, and collaborations. Trainees will emerge not only with the deep understanding resulting from focus on an individual research aim, but also with a broad grounding in many aspects of Superfund and with skills in interdisciplinary and multidisciplinary approaches to understanding and protecting public health. A strong commitment to, and record of accomplishment in, the training of underrepresented groups is documented. The Program and Core have benefited in this regard from other established programs on campus intended to benefit underrepresented groups.